


"Stop Squirming..."

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's unusual for Jean to squirm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stop Squirming..."

"Stop squirming Jean..."

Roz moves to grab Jean's chin and hold her still, her touch light as she moves to clean the cut directly below Jean's eye. Jean winces, trying to pull back and only stops when Roz emits a low growl.

"Stop. Squirming."

Jean whines a little, but stops, reluctantly allowing Roz to clean her cuts and bruises, sighing slightly. 

"Okay... we're done. How did they even catch you anyway?"

"I was... distracted..."

Roz smiles slightly. 

"Yeah? By what?"

"You... as usual."

"Well, how about I make it up to you, right now?"

Roz's teasing smile says it all.


End file.
